liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Shan yos'Galan
Shan yos’Galan - Master Trader on Dutiful Passage Birth *son of Anne Davis and Er Thom yos'Galan **Terran mother, Liaden father *born 1357''Local Custom'', ch 10 on University, a Terran Planet Local Custom, ch 5 *Shan is an old Irish /Gaelic name **pronounced: Shan yos'Galan = Shahn yos' GAL-ahn (rhymes with talon) *lived with his unwed mother until she lifemated with his father **met his father when he was three years old **welcomed into Clan Korval *at almost age three, he was progressing at twice his age *of The Dramliz, he could already see sparkles around people Titles / Positions *A Healer (and see The Dramliz) *Master Trader *Master Pilot''I Dare'', ch 43 *For many years (1383 - 1393) until Plan B went into motion, the Captain of Korval's Tradeship Dutiful PassageConflict of Honors, ch 7''Plan B'', ch 5 *Thodelm of Line yos'Galan, Clan Korval *Speaker in Trust Clan Korval after his father’s death 1383 until his sister Nova yos'Galan reached a suitable age in 1385 *Reincarnation of Lute? *son *brother *cousin *''cha'kelet'' to Val Con yos'Phelium (heart brother) *father to Padi by a contract marriage *lifemate to Priscilla Physical Description *white hair, as tall as a Terran, golden skin, silver eyes *Priscilla’s first impression: He was tall—a giant among Liadens. Silver eyes thickly fringed with black lashes looked directly into hers. Nor was he old—the frostcolored hair had misled her. His face was that of a man near her own age. But, Goddess, what a face! Big-nosed, jut-cheeked, wide-mouthed, with a broad forehead, triangular chin, and thin white brows set at a slant over the large eyes. Anything farther from the usual delicacy of Liaden features would be hard to find this side of the Yxtrang.Conflict of Honors chapter 6 Résumé *Together with Val Con apprentice trader Shan assembled Jeeves, one of the most capable Independent Logics, from a centuries old IAMM: Independent Armed Military Module.Intelligent Design See Intelligent Design. *Hired pilot Ren Zel dea'Judan when none would. See Changeling *Fought the Yxtrang on Lytaxin with Val Con, Miri Robertson, Nelirikk and The Mercs near Clan Erob's grounds, and in the skies, with stolen Yxtrang fighter ships.Plan B *defeated and freed one of The Dramliz, Tarona Rusk, from The Department of the Interior Alliance of Equals Balance with Clan Plemia *balance owed, due to actions taken by Sav Rid Olanek of Clan Plemia, captain of the trade ship Daxflan. Clan Plemia's home is in Solcintra *Sav Rid hounded Shan's sister Nova to marry him and when she finally threw him out, he took his revenge by manipulating Shan / Dutiful Passage out of 40 Cantra (a lot of $$$) with word of a false mezzik-root medical deliveryConflict of Honors chapter 19 *Sav Rid and his second mate harmed Priscilla, now crewing on Dutiful Passage, stole her possessions, hired her all unknowing "as a master over a cargo of contraband" only to abandon her and falsely accuse her when she suspected they were smuggling drugs *His second mate Dagmar attempted to rape and murder Priscilla several times *On Theopholis, Dagmar again went after Priscilla, holding a knife to young Gordon Arbuthnot, cabin boy for Captain yos'Galan *Shan and the dea'Gauss worked a compassionate balance with Taam Olanek Delm Plemia in Theopholis, with Priscilla in attendance. **From Clan Plemia, twenty Cantra for the loss of the mezzik-root purchase, and Siv Rad immediately removed from ship Daxflan and sent to the Healers. Plemia to accept tutoring from Shan's retiring first-mate Kayzin Ne'Zame, who will work with Daxflan's first mate to revise ship procedures and work out a route.."Conflict of Honors, chapters 39-47 *Shan has been mocked for dealing such a terrible balance to Plemia Carpe Diem, winterfair Kin See Korval Kin for complete list and ancestry charts *Chi yos’Phelium and Petrella yos’Galan — identical twins. Clan grandmothers. Deceased. *Er Thom yos'Galan, Shan’s father. Deceased *Anne Davis, Shan’s mother. Er Thom’s Lifemate. Deceased. *Priscilla Delacroix y Mendoza, lifemate **goddess sends them a child soonAlliance of Equals *Padi yos'Galan, daughter and heir''Hidden Resources'' *Gordon Arbuthnot / Gordy, foster-son, cousin thru his mother Anne DavisPlan B, ch 12 *Daav yos'Phelium - Uncle, Chi’s son *Aelliana Caylon - Daav’s lifemate. Deceased, “but not quite, it seems” *Nova yos'Galan, sister *Syl Vor, Nova’s son **Kezzi of The Bedel, Syl Vor’s foster sister *Anthora yos'Galan, sister *Ren Zel dea'Judan lifemate to Anthora **they recently conceived a childNeogenesis *Anthora’s twins, born circa SY 1392 **Shindi yos'Galan, daughter **Mik yos'Galan, son *Val Con yos'Phelium, cousin, foster-brother, cha’leket, and Delm *Miri, sister by marriage to Val Con, Delmae *Talizea, niece/cousin, Val Con and Miri’s daughter *Kareen yos'Phelium, Shan’s aunt *Pat Rin yos'Phelium, Shan’s cousin *Luken bel'Tarda, Pat Rin’s foster father **Luken’s daughter, Danise bel’Tarda *Inas Bhar / Natesa, Pat Rin’s lifemate *Quin yos'Phelium, Pat Rin’s son *Tocohl Lorlin, daughter of Korval via Jeeves *Jen Sin yos’Phelium, cloned ancestor, Pilot of Korval *Rys Newman of The Bedel, Val Con’s adopted brother *Clutch Turtles Edger, Sheather, etc., adopted kin to Val Con and Miri *Hakan Meltz, “seen” by Val Con, friend on Vandar *Yulie Shaper, tree-kin and neighbor *Nelirikk, Diglon, & Hazenthull nor'Phelium, Korval House Guard Books *Local Custom (Shan's parents Er Thom yos'Galan and Anne Davis when Shan is a child) *Conflict of Honors (Story of Shan and Priscilla) *A Day at the Races (Shan and Val Con in a skimmer race) *Changeling (Shan meets Ren Zel dea'Judan) *Carpe Diem (Shan and Priscilla search for Val Con) *Plan B (Shan and Priscilla play key roles) *I Dare (Shan, Priscilla, and Ren Zel play key roles) *Ghost Ship (Shan helps Theo Waitley set up a trade loop for Bechimo *Dragon Ship (small roles, brief mentions) *Alliance of Equals (Shan, Priscilla, and young Padi yos'Galan feature largely in this book) *Lord of the Dance (Pat Rin is retested as fist class pilot, Shan acts as Master Pilot) **but this short story is not part of the official canon *Daav's Up Early: Ghost Ship Splinter References Category:Characters